


He Must Love Me; To What Extent?

by pinedconed



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Also not related but for future reference with these two, Angst, Blood and Injury, Can seen as no romance, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual in heavy astriks though, Drabble, Floyd is naked but that's not important, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Manipulation, Mathias is trans, Not important to the story though, One Shot, Other, but Floyd is drugged, no beta we die like men, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinedconed/pseuds/pinedconed
Summary: In which Floyd doesn't understand what he wants and Mathias doesn't care.





	He Must Love Me; To What Extent?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exploration of the beginning of Floyd and Mathias's relationship. I do plan on writing more of them, fret not.
> 
> If you like it, leave kudos. Tell me what I can improve on, or tell me how bad my writing is. I don't really care,

“What do you want, dear?” Floyd knew better than to think it was a genuine question. Mathias had never cared about what he wanted before, so why would he now? That didn’t stop Floyd’s wishful thinking however.

(Break me) was the first thing that he thought of, ever the romantic type. (Hurt me. Make me bleed, cry, beg. Anything please please please just give me something). His thoughts were loud, louder than any volume he’d dare talk to Mathias. Too loud, much, much too loud. “Whatever you want,” he finally replied in a tone that gave away just how much he really didn’t want whatever Mathias wanted. If Mathias noticed or cared, he did a damn good job at masking it. There was a hum, then a gasp. Bright red liquid started running down Floyd’s leg, and a knife pressed at least a centimeter into his thigh. Slowly, so agonizingly slow, the knife ran down his leg and stopped right above his knee.

Floyd stared at the deep red line, failing to notice how his eyes watered. (More.) He didn’t know where the thought came from, somewhere deep in his cloudy mind, he didn’t want more of this. It was all to much, he felt like he was trapped in more than a literal sense. Mathias hummed, digging the blade deeper into flesh and muscle.

“You really do make a beautiful canvas for my work. It takes everything in me to not just end it all, because where else would I find such a… willing assistant?” To emphasize his point, Mathias all too quickly pulled the knife out of his leg, leaving a dull throbbing pain there instead. Floyd already missed the sharp pain that came from the knife being inside of his leg. “Well get up.” Mathias said coldly, suddenly dropping his “caring” tone, “we have to go to the store, we’re out of some things.” he tossed the knife to the side to be taken care of later. Floyd wobbled to stand up, only to fall back down into the wooden chair. Mathias looked over, faking a sympathetic look. “Oh poor thing.. can’t stand up? Don’t worry.” A chill ran down Floyd’s spine as a large hand was placed on his bare shoulder. “I’ll take good care of you.”


End file.
